Fuck The Driving
by FaaadedRainbow
Summary: Driving? Load of bull.


I stepped into Casey's room quietly. Quiet enough to hopefully avoid disturbing him from whatever he was doing. As it was, I stopped him instantly, reclining on his bed with his laptop resting on his knees. Go figure.

"Yes, Sammy?" I almost jumped at the shock. I had thought I was being subtle, and he had never once looked up from the screen.

"Whatcha doin? Blogging again?" I tried to lean casually against the doorframe.

He chuckled.

"Yeah. Just say what you're thinking, Sammy." I sighed.

"Am I really that easy to read?"

"Yep."

Let's see now, how would we describe Casey? Stupid, arrogant, cocky... Oh yeah, and hot...

"Fine. I was thinking... Do you want to go for a drive? Just, I don't know, head out somewhere?"

Casey shrugged. "Sure, why not."

We slid into my mom's car, temporarily "borrowing" it. We had gotten used to the rhythm of quiet drives together - I slid into the passenger seat, and he into the driver's. We sat in a comfortable silence as he pulled off, no specific destination in mind, just to get away from the others, as we usually did. He stopped when we were a decent amount away from any of the nearby civilizations that could potentially hear us.

He leaned over to kiss me, almost as soon as he had pulled the keys out of the ignition. His hands wrapped themselves around my face, and his mouth was hard and aggressive on mine. By the time he had pulled back, we were both panting.

"Want to know what I was blogging about, Sammy?" Casey's voice, husky and deep, sent chills down my spine. I still hadn't really gotten used to hearing the sound of his voice, and I doubted I ever would.

"Hmm?" I responded, not really focusing on his words. My attention was drawn, rather, to the sensation of his lips brushing against the hollow of my throat, and the reaction it caused in me. My skin was left tingling wherever his lips travelled, sending tiny bolts of pleasure through my nerves.

"I was blogging about you, and how goddamn hot you looked after breakfast today."

"Wha-?" My words cut off as Casey's mouth covered mine again. His fingers ran themselves through my hair, and I struggled to regain enough of my train of thought to process what he had said. Now, what happened after breakfast...?

Oh, yeah.

I had made another destructive mess on the floor, and so I was on my hands and knees, scrubbing hard at the tile. Blood stains, you know.

"I thought," I paused as I tilted my head to the side to give him better access, closing my eyes in pleasure. "I thought your blog was... G-rated."

"Not when you look like you did then," he growled, and I nearly moaned aloud at the sound. As it was, I gasped, wrapping my arms tighter around my neck. His talking had always had an effect on me, and when it was dirty talking... well, all the better.

"What was so special about that?" I tried to make my voice sound flirty, but that was hard to do when Casey's long fingers were beginning to work their way into my jeans.

He paused for a moment in shock.

"I think you know, Sammy," he murmured, slipping his hands up my shirt.

"Tell me anyways." I responded, allowing my own hands to roam lower over his back, trailing my fingers along his spine...

It was his turn to groan, as he dropped his head into my shoulder.

"With you bent over like that," he rasped, "at the perfect height... God, Sammy, you have no idea how long it took for me to calm down."

I moaned aloud; he had managed to get my shirt off and was blowing warm air over my nipples. His mouth eagerly moved to cover my breasts, sucking gently, biting lightly as he rolled first one nipple, then the other, in his teeth.

Meanwhile, his fingers had made their way down to unbutton my jeans, and had slipped inside my panties. He lightly touched my heated core.

"Oh, God, Casey-!" I gasped.

"That doesn't make it any better," he growled, "when you say my name like that."

I could see clearly how aroused he was, but I was too hot and bothered myself to

tease him.

"Ooh, Casey," I moaned, as he slipped a finger inside me.

"Damn, Sammy," he growled. "In the back, now." I didn't wait to wrestle the door open; I simply climbed over the seats and sat there, kicking off my clothes.

The door opened, and he slid in, slamming it shut behind him.

"Get on your knees," he commanded, tossing his jacket to the floor. He unzipped his pants, and shoved them down to his knees as I obeyed.

"Bend," he growled, pushing my lower back, not waiting for me to move myself. I was now positioned facing the backseats of the van, on my hands and knees...

Without another word, Casey thrust himself in me, and we both moaned. It felt so good this way, as he took me from behind, every hard thrust nearly sending me careening into the seats. He gripped my shoulder tightly with one hand as he continued to thrust, letting his other hand roam, slipping beneath my body. It found one of my breasts, jolting with every hard thrust. He cupped it gently at first, then squeezed it roughly.

It still turned me on even more, as his right hand continued lower. Eventually, he was pressing his fingers against my clit, and I nearly screamed, my moan was so loud.

"Oh, God, yeah, Sammy," he gasped in my ear. "Scream for me, baby." One hand still used my shoulder as leverage to thrust into me, as the other began to rub me, slowly at first, then picking up until I was writhing against him. He picked up the speed, and his restraining hand nearly couldn't hold me as my entire body rocked.

"Casey," I choked out. "Oh, Casey..."

"Let it come, Sammy," he whispered, rubbing me faster. My arms began to quake, and I almost thought I was going to fall. Everything felt weak as the waves of pleasure smashed into me again and again, taking me closer and closer to the edge.

"Casey..." I moaned again, and heard his answering gasp from behind me. With one more thrust, I had reached my limit, and I fell over the edge, coming loudly. I could feel my inner muscles contract and release in a fury, and somehow, through it all, could still feel each of his fingers pressed against the nub at my opening, prolonging my release.

"Sammy," he gasped, thrusts becoming more ragged. Spent, I sank down to my elbows, and he released himself inside of me, calling my name. He slipped out of me, and rolled over, so that he was sitting, braced against the side of the car. I copied his move, joining him on the side. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"God, Sammy..." he murmured in a hoarse voice, kissing the top of my head. "I think that was the best yet."

I couldn't stop the smirk from crossing my face.

"I agree."


End file.
